iniuriam_deofandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Folium
Terra Folium is the second largest continent on Iniuriam Deo. It derives its name from its shape, Folium meaning leaf. It is home to the twenty-eight human clans known as the Confederacy of Terra Folium. It is said humanity began life here. Overview History Pre Mage Law 250,000 - 126 M.L. A single race of humanity was created by the gods upon the land of Terra Folium. Within this time frame twenty-eight clans were established based on the creatures that resided in each territory such as bears and dragons. It was also a time before the gods granted humanity magick that they were mainly an agricultural society lead by clan masters and priests. Era of Mage Law 126 - 118 M.L. In 126 M.L. the gods awarded humanity with an infinite energy known as magick for their life time of peace and each human being was given a random amount of said energy. But with it came a massive cultural change for humanity. People began growing paranoia and aggression towards each other, sensing a feeling of future betrayal each clan began weaponizing this new found energy. Leading to the worlds largest arms race in history. 1st Magick Wars 118 - 116 M.L. In 118 M.L. all twenty-eight clan masters met at the center of the continent for a peace summit in an attempt to avoid a potential war. After failed negotiations and an attempt on the lives of several masters, the Dragon Clan declared war beginning the 1st Magick Wars between all twenty-eight clans. The war lasted two years and ended when the Phoenix Clan High Priest, Nathaniel Phoenix, killed Clan Master Fray Dragon. Because of this major victory, along with several others, the remaining clan masters unconditionally surrendered to the Phoenix. Clan Master Dela Phoenix demanded the immediate return of all soldiers back to their homes and for unconditional travel between clans for all people. Post Magick Wars 116 - 82 M.L. In response to the two year carnage that engulfed Terra Folium, three of the eight sabbats, Samhain, Mabon, and Lughnasadh, declared humanity unfit to govern itself and created three demi-gods called "Guardians", Death, Malevolence, and Benevolence. These guardians were allowed to do as they saw fit to "protect" humanity from self-destruction. This led to over twenty years of tyranny. In 98 M.L. humanity had had enough of the guardians. They devised a plan with the god Yule in secret to create another guardian, Life, to defeat their tyrannical rulers. They chose a newborn phoenix clansmen, Marcus Phoenix, to train for sixteen years to prepare for the upcoming war that would determine the fate of Terra Folium. Guardian Wars 82 M.L. In 82 M.L. Marcus Phoenix, Guardian of Life, and humanity's army declared war against the guardians, fighting off demons, angels, and the dead everywhere they went. Marcus fought and defeated each guardian along with their essence protectors (excluding the Guardian of Death which did not have a protector) ending the one day war. It was later discovered that each was a human taken at birth that had undergone the same training as Marcus. Each Guardian was placed on trial for crimes of forced labor, conscription, and mass genocide, but were defended by Marcus and granted amnesty on the condition Marcus would "watch them" The gods Samhain, Mabon, and Lughnasadh were stripped of their creation powers by the "Mother" for disobeying Mage Law. After the Guardian trials the twenty-eight clan masters established the Confederacy of Terra Folium for the common defense of the land and its creations. Post Guardian Wars 82 M.L. - Present Since the establishment of the confederacy, its people are the most peaceful and technologically advanced in all of Iniuriam Deo.